Kryształowe Oblężenie
Kryształowe Oblężenie — fanfik autostwa Spidiego. Wciąż publikowany i nieukończony. Na początku 2016 roku był drugim co do długości polskim fanfikiem (po "Smoczych Łzach" Tosta). W dniu 10.04.2016 po podliczeniu ilości stron i słów na potrzeby fanfikowych oskarów, "Kryształowe Oblężenie" oficjalnie jest najdłuższym polskim fanfikiem licząc obecnie 953 strony i 423 226 słów. Stanowi rozwinięcie idei ukazanej po raz pierwszy w opowiadaniu "Żelazny Księżyc". Publikacja pierwszego rozdziału miała miejsce 5 stycznia 2015. Do chwili obecnej opublikowano 36 rozdziałów. Fabuła Fanfik opiera się na serialowym kanonie sezonów I-III, z późniejszych epizodów czerpiąc jedynie subiektywnie wyselekcjonowane fakty, Tom I "Czerwona Uwertura" Po odzyskaniu Kryształowego Imperium i zainstalowaniu tam władzy Canterlotu, księżniczka Celestia ma niezwykły koszmar senny. Ukazuje się w nim świeżo pokonany król Sombra, domagający się zwrotu utraconej dziedziny. Stawia ultimatum, że jeżeli jego żądania nie zostaną zaspokojone, najedzie Equestrię z nowoczesną armią wyposażoną w samoloty bojowe, czołgi i inną broń. Ponadto subtelnie daje do zrozumienia, że zna tajemnicę wojny totalnej, która w połączeniu z owym orężem zniszczy całą Equestrię. Celestia odmawia i podejmuje wyzwanie. Tak rozpoczyna się wyścig zbrojeń, który ostatecznie doprowadza do wybuchu okrutnego konfliktu. Przeciwko sobie staje rojalistyczna Equestria (próbująca bronić swoich ziem w sposób humanitarny i zgodny z międzynarodowymi ustaleniami) i totalitarna Sombria (posługująca się ustrojem komunistycznym i bezwzględnie dążąca do zwycięstwa). Equestria jest całkowicie zaskoczona zajadliwością przeciwnika, jego brutalnością, liczebnością i początkowo ustępuje technologicznie. Błyskawicznie traci większą część wschodniego wybrzeża, w tym swoje dwa największe miasta: Manehattan i Fillydelphię. Celestia nie ma wątpliwości, że kluczowym filarem obrony kraju będą jej ulubienice, czyli reprezentantki Klejnotów Harmonii. Jednak moc Elementów w starciu z żelaznym orężem jest bezsilna, dlatego szuka innego sposobu, jak magia przyjaźni może pomóc w wojnie totalnej. Tom II "Festung Equestria" Wojna trwa dalej i dociera do Kryształowego Imperium, które jest ulokowanym najdalej na północy terytorium zależnym Equestrii. Posiada bogate złoża kryształów, które w powojennej gospodarce będą kluczowe jako surowiec energetyczny, a także posiada jeden z najpotężniejszych artefaktów współczesności, czyli Kryształowe Serce. Ponieważ jest ono trwale sprzężone z miastem, nie da się go ewakuować, więc zapada decyzja o ufortyfikowaniu krainy. Zostaje tam wysłana ochotnicza i elitarna 6. Dywizja Pancerna dowodzona przez generał dywizji Twilight Sparkle. Oprócz niej walczyć w obronie dziedziny księżniczki Cadance będzie major Pinkie Pie (9. Pułk Pancerny), major Rainbow Dash (6. Pułk Powietrzny), porucznik Fluttershy (szpital) i sierżant Applejack (608. Batalion Grenadierów Pancernych). Przeciwko sobie mają sombryjską 5. Armię Pancerną, dowodzoną przez generała White Fire'a, jednego z najpotężniejszych magów świata, stworzyciela artefaktów, a także Krasnają Śnieżynkę, upośledzoną, ale również niezwykle utalentowaną czarodziejkę. Tylko Rarity nie jest na miejscu, gdyż została mianowana kapitanem okrętu podwodnego U-44 i poluje na sombryjskie frachtowce. Na tzw. "kryształowy front" trafia wiele postaci, od szyfrantek Sweetie Belle i Apple Bloom, przez młodego pilota Scootaloo, artylerzystę Big Macintosha, aż po Sombrę we własnej osobie. Wszyscy wiedzą, że zwycięstwo w Kryształowym Imperium ostatecznie przechyli szalę zwycięstwa na jedną stronę w tej przedłużającej się wojnie. Jednak najgroźniejszym przeciwnikiem jest arktyczny klimat i zima, która przyszła w tym roku wyjątkowo wcześnie. Tom III "Odkupienie" Jeszcze nieopublikowany. Uniwersum Uniwersum "Kryształowego Oblężenia" (czasem nazywanego z angielska "Crystal Siege" lub "CS") to crossover II wojny światowej i MLP. Jest inspirowany drugowojenną historią powszechną i stawia bardzo duży nacisk na odtwarzanie realiów wojennych w świecie kucyków. Stąd wszystkie strony konfliktu dysponują historycznym sprzętem, jak karabiny Mauser, Mosin, czołgi Tygrys, T-34, Sherman, samoloty Messerschmitt, Yakowlew, U-Booty czy większe okręty wojenne wzorowane na pancerniku "Bismarck", krążowniku "Hood" i wielu innych. Opiera się na trzech filarach: 1. Batalistyka i militarystyka. Ponieważ to powieść wojenna, opisy oręża i boju stanowią trzon masy fabularnej. Równocześnie nie czynią książki publikacją techniczną. 2. Psychika. Równie istotne są opisy przeżyć wewnętrznych i psychologiczne zmiany w bohaterkach, szczególnie Mane 6. 3. Uzupełnienie kanonu. Opis lokacji, postaci i instytucji, których w serialu brakuje. Jak działa parlament Equestrii, jak wyglądają miasta takie jak Baltimare i jaki jest Dwór Nocy i Dwór Dnia. Uniwersum opisuje szeroko Equestrię i inne kraje. Zawiera setki bohaterów i miejsc. II wojna światowa jest oddana z poszanowaniem dla kucykowej anatomii, tak więc wiele jej aspektów, od korzystania z broni, po zjawiska kulturalne, zostały sponyfikowane. Odtworzono wiele wydarzeń (bitwę o Stalingrad, o Atlantyk, Powstanie Warszawskie). Samo "Kryształowe Oblężenie" ma charakter przygodowej powieści wojennej - fantastycznej. Cechuje ją z jednej strony realistyczne i brutalne przedstawienie rzeczywistości (np. walk, otrzymywanych ran czy przeżywanego stresu), z drugiej naiwna epickość wydarzeń. Żelazny Księżyc "Żelazny Księżyc" to opowiadanie, od którego zaczęło się tworzenie uniwersum CS. Opublikowany 28 lipca 2013 roku na forum MLP Polska jest początkiem projektu. Autor zachęcony sukcesem powyższego tekstu rozpoczął poszerzanie pomysłu do rozmiarów znanych obecnie. Początkowo planował 700 stron A4, lecz ostatecznie wyjdzie około 1500. Fabuła "Żelaznego Księżyca" jest ulokowana w początkowych rozdziałach tomu II. Opisuje wątek lotniczki Scootaloo, która przybywa na front, aby dumnie służyć pod skrzydłami swej idolki i starszej siostry, Rainbow Dash. Na miejscu okazuje się jednak, że groźniejszym przeciwnikiem od sombryjskich myśliwców jest sama tęczowa pegazica, która pod wpływem surowej wojenne rzeczywistości przeistoczyła się w potwora. Opowiadanie stało się integralną częścią powieści. Zostało bardzo wysoko ocenione i przoduje na forum MLP Polska pod kątem ilości głosów na przyznanie tagu legendary. Big Flak "Big Flak" to drugie opowiadanie, które zostało opublikowane w uniwersum CS. W czasie jego pisania było już pewne, że cały projekt powstanie. Opowiada o przybyciu na front Big Macintosha, który teoretycznie chce ratować własne siostry przed żarnami machiny wojenne, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku sam potrzebuje pomocy. Opowiadanie stało się integralną częścią powieści. Spinoffy Powstały dwa spinoffy, które są częściowo ulokowane w klimatach i uniwersum CS, ale nie mają nic wspólnego z główną fabułą. Pierwszy to "Zimniej niż w Piekle" stworzony w 2013 roku na potrzeby konkursu literackiego na MLP Polska. Opowiada o Pinkie Pie i załodze jej czołgu, z trudem radzącą sobie z mroźną zimą. Drugi to "Daring Do i Pióro Żelaznego Pegaza", zwane też "Tropikalkorps", również powstałe na konkurs (zajęło II miejsce). Tym razem mamy zupełnie oderwaną historię, gdzie Daring Do wraz z bratem Swashbucklerem szuka starożytnego artefaktu, który może odmienić losy wojny solarno-lunarnej. Equestria Walczy! "Equestria Walczy" jest projektem Spidiego aktywnym na forum MLP Polska. Było to ogłoszenie o naborze OCeków do fanfika, stylizowane nieco na pobór do wojska. Osoby chętne mogły zgłaszać swoje postacie i przydzielać im role, stronę konfliktu i formacje, a autor poddawał to własnej obróbce. Część postaci (np. Nocturnal Eye Geralta) doczekało się profesjonalnych portretów od różnych artystów. Projekt miał na celu promować powieść, a także dać szanse na zaistnienie w fandomowej kulturze różnym OCeków. oczywiście ułatwiało to też autorowi zadanie zapełniania kart książki bohaterami. Odbiór Oceny krytyków są dość zróżnicowane i wypominają powieści wiele błędów, w tym podejście do reguł języka polskiego i wiele innych. Z drugiej strony powieść jest chwalona za ogromną kwerendę źródłową. Uniwersum ma licznych fanów, którzy postanowili rozbudować uniwersum, za pomocą dzieł pobocznych. Warstwa ilustracyjna "Kryształowe Oblężenie" jest jedynym w Polsce i jednym z niewielu na świecie bogato ilustrowanych fanfików. Zawiera bardzo liczne (około setki) ilustracje wykonane w przeważającej większości specjalnie na potrzeby fanfika. Od tworzenia szaty graficznej do "Żelaznego Księżyca" zaczęła się kariera fandomowa Ruhisa. Swój wkład ma też Sonicpegasus, MiQ16, Dark Cherry 87, Vitaj, Skradacz, Studly Horn, Adalbertus i autor. Fanfika zwiera liczne mapy, tabelki i schematy. Zespół, czyli inni współpracownicy Korektorzy: -Silma -Geralt of Poland -Gandzia (tylko "Żelazny Księżyc"). Prereaderzy: -Wlocz -Redzim (tylko pierwsze rozdziały pierwszego tomu) -Vitaj (od drugiego tomu) -Ruhisu i Mentos (poszczególne fragmenty) Audiobook -Redzim -Nightshade Cudze spinoffy Powstały liczne fanowskie opowiadania bazujące na klimatach CS. Do przykładów należy tekst Geralta "Zamieć" lub "Numer 730" Świeżego Rekruta. Numer 730 by Świeży Rekrut Sanitariuszka i Żołnierz by Świeży Rekrut (+18) Zamieć by Geralt of Poland Droga do piekła by Wlocz (+18) Żmija by Malvagio (+18) Wydanie książkowe Z pomocą Suna z Tribrony w styczniu 2016 udało się zrealizować fizyczne wydanie książkowe fanfika. Był to szósty fanfikowy projekt w Polsce (po Zegarach, Crysis: Equestrii, Past Sins, Antropologii i Equetripie), a trzeci będący polskiego autorstwa (obok Zegarów i Equetripa). Nakład wyniósł 104Zamówiony nakład wyniósł 100 egzemplarzy, lecz ostatecznie wyniósł on 104 sztuki. Sam autor wielokrotnie mówił o nakładzie 101 sztuk, gdyż taki podała drukarnia, lecz po dokładnym przeliczeniu książek było więcej. egzemplarzy, więc był najwyższy z wymienionej piątki. W projekcie wydawniczym aktywny udział miał też Piro, który pomógł zrealizować reklamę-wywiad. Autor uruchomił zapisy na przedsprzedaż i kiedy zebrał odpowiednią ilość zaliczek, uruchomił druk. Na przełomie listopada i grudnia 2016 roku wydano II tom, a także wznowiono tom I. Ze względu na objętość książki, zdecydowano się II tom wydać w formie dwóch woluminów (tzw. "tom Ia i IIb"). Obie publikacje oszczędnie sformatowano, aby jak najwięcej treści zmieścić na jak najmniejszej ilości stron. Równocześnie w drugim wydaniu tomu I pojawiło się więcej grafik, niestety przypadkowym kosztem piosenki końcowej. Nakłady Tom I (wydanie pierwsze) - 104 Tom I (wydanie drugie, dodruk) - 31 Tom II (wydanie pierwsze) - 103 Linki zewnętrzne -Wątek na forum MLP Polska (+18) -Opowiadanie "Żelazny Księżyc" na forum MLP Polska -Opowiadanie "Big Flak" na forum MLP Polska -Wątek na forum PONE -Wątek na forum MLP Polska dot. wydania książkowego -Post na FGE o wydaniu książkowym -Wywiad z autorem na kanale Piro -Kanał na YT Brony Readera (audiobook "Żelaznego Księżyca") (w trakcie publikacji) -Kanał na YT Twilight's Library (audiobook "Kryształowego Oblężenia") -Projekt "Equestria Walczy" Kategoria:Twórczość Kategoria:Fanfic Kategoria:Gry i zabawy fandomu Kategoria:Tribrony